His Fault
by darknessnl
Summary: Burke and Cristina's thoughts & actions in The SelfDestruct Button. Plus, how I think it should go from here.CristinaPreston One Shot.


**Author's Note:** My fourth (?) GA fic, my second CristinaPreston(Burke). I'm so completely in love with these two! I hope this isn't just a cough recreational cough type thing. I think that may have been the writers intentions but now Burke is being such a sweetie with the drive you home thing, and the soup thing. 3 This is where I think they should pick up next episode. Burke sitting there waiting for her to come back

**Summary:** Grey's Anatomy Burke and Cristina's thoughts & actions in "The Self-Destruct Button". Plus, how I think it should go from here.CristinaPreston

**

* * *

**

I told her I'd drive her home, but she'd refused. I probably would've done the same, especially as an intern, because missing one day just might mean missing a huge opportunity. I saw her around the hospital several times and still felt guilty. I should have _made_ her go home. This stupid flu running rampant through my hospital. As if I didn't have enough problems...

I found myself with a free moment and slipped away from the staff room, away from all the patients, the surgeries and the _senseless_ interns. I somehow managed to get hold of a bowl of soup and a drink for Cristina, I figured it was the least I could do.

It took me a while to find her, she's _really_ good at hiding, or whatever you'd like to call it. But I picked up on a conversation between Izzie and George, which revealed her, apparently, to be in some obscure part of the hospital sleeping off her illness. You can be sure that I made it there as fast as I could. I was, quite honestly, a little worried. I thought for sure she'd be working, but if she's lying down somewhere incredibly sick then she should go home. And this time I would make sure that I drove her home, not objections.

When I opened the door the lights where out, understandably I guess.

"Cristina?" I flipped on the lights, hopg to God that it wouldn't bother her all that much. But instead I found the room empty. Her stuff was still on the bed, meaning she'd have to be coming back soon. I placed the tray on the bed, shaking my head all the same. She really was a workaholic that girl. I still think she should be home in bed, I'll just wait here.

* * *

Did he honestly think I'd go home? I mean c'mon. It's just the flu. Plus, I had it on good authority there was to be a surgery today...on a little girl's brain! I _so_ wanted to be in on that.

"Why don't you go home!"

"But I feel fine..."

I've never found myself at a loss for words around that man. Except today. I blame this stupid virus. I bet that's his fault. He got me sick so he could get a few words in edgewise, make himself seem like the man for once. Oh, but he _was_ definitely**the man. **I could attest to that.

What the hell am I saying? Damn it, stupid bug. This is all his fault!

Oh, there I go again.

After that surgery with Dr. Shepherd I felt a helluva lot better, but I was really tired. My shift was over anyway, but I was too tired, or just too lazy to drive myself home right then.

So after wandering around for a few minutes I found a nice quiet place to lie down. You think it'd be easier to find a bed in a _hospital_. I threw my stethoscope down on the bed, against the wall and climbed up.

Suddenly I found myself no longer tired, but unwilling to get my ass up out of her. So I lay there staring at the ceiling for a quarter of an hour. Thinking about that little girl, about Meredith and McDreamy. About Burke. About the flu. About Burke. About the flu.

And then it hit me.

No. No, i couldn't be right. Could I? No, no, definitely not. But, of course, my body was operating in a completely different universe than my brain and I found myself in the bathroom sometime later.

I took the test. It must be defective, right?

I took it again.

No...

No.

No! God, damn it! No! This can't be fucking happening! I'm in an alternate reality. This isn't...this isn't...this is true isn't it?

This is ALL HIS FAULT! And I sware I mean it this time. Him and his damn coffee.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Not thrilled, but had to do it. Reviews are nice. **One shot.**


End file.
